


Maid's Duty

by Hightower6327



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Excuse Plot, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Kissing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Male Clothed Female, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: Corrin’s dragon blood stirs up something inside him, but thankfully Felicia is there to help.
Relationships: Felicia/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Maid's Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Little Morning Ritual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272900) by [Hiro_Protag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Protag/pseuds/Hiro_Protag). 



> Greeterlings! I know what you’re thinking, “Gee Agent, Another heatfic?” Well, yes. Because I can’t come up with a good reason to have two characters fuck and it’s the ultimate excuse, but also because I thought I could make something cute with it.
> 
> With that outta the way, enjoy!

“We’ve had the entire castle’s medical wing overlook you and even they don’t have the slightest clue as to what it could be,” Felicia says, standing before her master splayed over his bed.

Something has taken over him a little more than a week ago, at first it had been but a minor nuisance, but now it’s an overwhelming throbbing ache and he can’t function like normal. Lights are too bright. Smells are too strong. His armor feels so much more confining, like it’s a wearable prison. Worst, he feels hot, way too hot. And the voice in the back of his head is screaming at him to do... _something_.

His tail and horns sprouting from his form, Corrin groans and sits up, pressing the bag of ice harder to his forehead. “This sickness is only getting worse...”

Felicia shifts at the mention of sickness. “Milord, what I’m about to say may come as far fetched or irrelevant, but-“

Corrin waves it off, avoiding his retainer’s eyes. “I don’t see the issue, go ahead.”

She nods again. “Very well, I happened into the stables a few days ago, and I saw the wyverns were acting up much more than usual. They were restless and agitated. When I asked the man in charge he said that the season had just started and...”

The prince raises his head, frowning. He doesn’t like what she could be implying. “What are you saying?”

“...Well, you are part dragon,” she utters... after a full minute’s pause. “Considering their close ancestry with wyverns, and the time of the year, it might be that...” She trails off, unable to suppress the blush at her cheeks.

“Are you saying that I’m...?” It dawns upon Corrin what she’s hinting at, and he hides his blush in the crutch of his arms, groaning as he rears back.

“Yes. You’re... in heat.”

It’s all coming together now, all making sense. That voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to get laid, and it’s only now that Corrin realizes just. How. Damn. _Horny_ he is and has been this entire time.

Moving back forward, one glance at Felicia and her beautiful outfit - the way it hugs her body, accentuates every inch of toned skin, and those _exposed thighs_ \- is all that’s needed for him to be painfully hard and straining against his armor.

“W... what now?” he asks, unsure and full of hesitation. He already has an idea as to what she may be implying but dares not go further.

The maid ponders for a moment then steels her nerves with a deep breath, motioning for him to come closer.

“As your retainer, it’s my duty to make sure your needs are met and to help you whenever possible, whatever the issue may be...”

Oh.

Oh this is really happening.

Felicia closes her eyes and removes her brooch. Then she starts to undo her top but Corrin sticks out a hand and stays her arms, placing the brooch back. “N-no, keep it on.”

She frowns in confusion. “Huh?”

Corrin grows even redder and looks away. “I-I think you already look great in your outfit,” he stutters.

The true reason goes unspoken. _“I want to fuck you while you wear it.”_

“Oh, thank you..?”

Felicia fixes her outfit then stares unsurely. “How should we...” Corrin trails off and whimpers as she sets her hands on his arms and guides him to the bed.

She sits him on the bed and undoes the numerous clasps of his armor without a hitch; years of practice will owe to that. Yet it feels so much more... tender? Intimate?

In the blink of an eye he’s stark naked, and as she removes the last piece of his armor his wings sprout from his back with a heavy grunt.

His aching and needy cock throbs on display between his spread legs, ample glistening pre running down its length. Corrin has needs that must be attended to with utmost haste.

 _“It’s nothing intimate, she’s just doing her duty,”_ Corrin thinks to himself, knowing that deep down it’s nothing but a lie.

An awkward silence runs its course in his chamber. “How should we...” Corrin trails off again, fighting through primal instincts and embarrassment.

Thankfully, ever loyal Felicia makes the first move, and Corrin swallows in anticipation as she closes her eyes and leans forward, his hair standing on edge.

Her soft, chilled lips make contact against his owns. An exhilarating, soothing shiver runs through him, and for a moment he feels colder, his mind clearing from the brief relieve of his heat. When they part for air, Corrin is the one who initiates their second, and third. But her soothing touch on his shoulder quells his dominance and Felicia retakes the lead. He settles on cradling her head instead, to which she doesn’t object. 

For a while that’s all they do, their mutual devotion an unvoiced open secret. Whenever he starts getting too assertive, a slight surge of her ice power is all that’s needed to rein him in.

But kissing can only do so much before Corrin wants more, and he lets his desires known by being just a little more assertive, nudging his hips and giving more tongue.

They break away, a line of spit linking them still. Crimson eyes stare into icy blue ones and find only devotion.

“Please,” he says, panting.

With a shy but nonetheless determined smile, her hand slowly trails down his chest, all the way to his groin. She nudges him once and her master makes a noise, low and guttural. She does it again and that groan turns into a meek mewl.

“Please,” he says again. 

Felicia is down on her knees face to face with his burning need, beet red in the face and frozen with embarrassment as the reality of what she’s doing faces her.

Their gazes meet. Both see that they are equally embarrassed, and for some reason it calms them down, grants them a measure of composure.

“I... don’t know what I’m doing, lord Corrin.”

“Corrin.” He shakes his head. “It’s just Corrin.”

“Right. I don’t know what I’m doing, so please bear with me.” Felicia offers him a nervous smile.

Corrin nodding with a smile of his own, Felicia reaches forth and wraps a hand around his base, feeling his warmth pulse in her grasp, clashing against her cool skin.

At that, Corrin lets out a low groan and sits back, he closes his eyes and hisses his approval. “Yessss.”

Felicia slowly and steadily pumps her lord from base to tip, more pre staining her hand with each pumps, drawling more encouraging groans from Corrin’s throat. Sometimes, she sends a slight pulse of her ice powers into her hand, the cold clashing making him choke on words.

“Gods,” he breathes. Felicia may not know what she’s doing but she’s touching him in every right way that he can’t contain his pleasure at the relief it gives him, which pools out in warm groans and hisses. She’s doing her best to please him, yet the prince knows she can do more, that she _wants_ to do more for him.

“Felicia.”

She looks up to him, and the smile on her countenance has his heart soaring. “Use your other hand, too,” he breathes, biting his lip.

She does so, and he tips his head back, sucking in a breath through clenched teeth at the added pleasure. “Thank you.”

Her meticulous ministrations soon have him nearing climax, and with his inhibitions crumbling, Corrin decides to self-indulge.

“Felicia.” He beckons her forward with a hand, and the two share a long and deep kiss, moaning into the other’s mouth as she pumps him closer to release.

Holding his retainer tight against him, Corrin stands up without warning, holding her up as they continue kissing. Felicia shifts her grip to his wings, legs locking around him as he thrusts his cock against her clothed frame.

“Felicia, Felicia, Felicia,” he pants her name just because he can. She does the same, her voice music to his ears. “Corrin, Corrin, Corrin.”

A few more scant thrusts and Corrin lets out a deep groan at his peak, Felicia pulling their heads even closer for a deeper kiss. 

Eyes threatening to roll all the way back, Corrin comes hard, moaning Felicia’s name as white surges from his cock and splatters all over her outfit and thighs, feeling that aching pressure ebb as he rides his wave of blissful release.

When he settles back on the bed with her still in his hold, his wings have receded, tail and horns remaining.

They break away panting for air but neither part from the embrace. Staring into her eyes, Corrin can almost see her mouth, _”I love you.”_

Her sight trailing down, he follows it and sighs in defeat upon seeing his cock still at full mast.

“Felicia, I... still need your help,” he mutters in embarrassment, looking away. 

“Of course, Corrin,” she answers with what could be a flicker of lust or excitement in her voice.

The maid taking position between his legs once again, she quickly finds her hand stained in both his cum and pre as more seeps out with every pumps. His first shot has him excited for more, so much that he can’t stop dripping.

Corrin turns redder and hides his face behind an arm as the other bunches into the sheet, a groan drawling from his throat as something warm and wet traces his length.

A breathless, "Fuck," leaves him when he peeks from his arm, seeing his maid dragging her tongue across his shaft cleaning it of his seed.

Brushing her hair behind her ear, their gazes meet, and Felicia turns just a bit redder. It’s weird and hot, she’s his retainer, and him her lord. She may be simply helping him with his need, but seeing her in between his legs working her way across his shaft with such meticulous attention, and that they were kissing just moments ago makes it all feel so much more intimate.

A hand sheepishly drags itself to the arm on his thigh and nudges at her fingertips. Felicia looks to her master to find him blushing, motioning to her hand.

The maid nods then laces their fingers together. A small smile tugging at their lips, Corrin reddens even further and mouths, “Thank you.”

Such a simple act, yet holding her hand makes his heart thump, feeling more connected.

Corrin watches his retainer work away at his cock, entranced by the sight and overcome by needy want. His first orgasm has brought him some great relief, and the aching heat isn’t as bad as it once was, but still it controls him, tears away at his inhibitions. Now he’s also tangling a hand in her hair, whispering praises and breathy swears, their clutch growing a little tighter. “Keep going... fuck...”

Felicia may be more than a little sloppy, but the way she bobs her head and works her tongue has him biting down on his growing urge to facefuck her. Has him want to give in and lose himself in this deluge.

Before he knows it he’s undone her ponytail and is clutching at pink hair, hips nudging forth despite his efforts. Even as she makes him hiss and heave, frustration grows as does the hunger for more. 

And with a grunting sigh, another hand rests atop her head, and the prince nudges her. “Can I... pick up the pace?”

Her icy blue eyes look up to him and she takes him out. “Yes. But, please be gentle.”

“I’ll... thank you, Felicia.” He smiles.

Hands on each side of her head, Corrin starts to gently push and pull, groaning as they settle into a faster pace inch by inch. Slow, careful presses that immediately stops when she makes any sound having the slightest resemblance to gagging. Once she’s comfortable, he starts to pick up the pace.

“Fuuck...” Corrin breathes, his voice low and thick with relish. Every pushes into her wet throat coaxing more grunts and groans from his own throat. “Gods, Felicia... it’s so good...”

By now he’s tugging her hair, fucking her mouth with both feverish zeal and care. Even when overcome with need, primal instincts bearing down on him, Corrin won’t allow himself to hurt his retainer and closest friend. 

Through it Felicia remains quiet save for the occasional moan or call for air. Hands remaining perched on his thighs, ready to pull herself off should the need arise. Drool runs down her chin and pools over her outfit, staining the top. Her eyes alternate between remaining closed and staring at him, sometimes rolling back when he pushes deep. Lust is plentiful in them, each tug sends forth delightful thrills across her body.

Corrin doesn’t know when, but at one point his wings have returned, and he’s face-fucking Felicia harder than ever, swearing under his breath. He can’t get enough of her throat, of her tongue caressing him. Letting her take a huge gasp of air, he keeps thrusting until he blasts a huge load deep down her throat, knees buckling and groaning as Felicia dutifully swallows it all up.

Corrin stumbles onto the bed, still hard. The pressure loses grip on him for only a moment before it’s bearing down on him again. He _needs_ to fuck her.

Corrin stares once more into her eyes as he brings her up panting. He can see the excitement in her, and with a nod from her part, he stands up from the bed and rips off her panties, the scent of her arousal promptly drowning him.

Without thinking, he falls to his knees and burrows his face into her cunt, eating away at her arousal with obscene moans.

Her knees buckling at his sudden affection, she grips his antlers, drawling a hungry growl from his throat. “Oh fuck, Corrin!”

Basking in her taste, the prince cleans up his retainer’s sopping wet core hungrily, lost to his impulses and reckless want, tongue jutting out to lap and kiss at the wet mound before him. Feverish moans and needy mewls run rampart in the air as he nears closer to drinking it all up and pushing her towards orgasm.

But then his head is yanked away, and he’s brought to face with a breathless Felicia with hearts in her eyes. They don’t need to exchange words, both exactly know what the other wants, and it’s to fuck, to cull that burning ache that’s been eating them away for so long, and finally consummate that phantom ache of feelings that has plagued them ever since the day they first met.

Felicia kneels onto the bed, bending forward while Corrin holds her arms back and lines himself up to her awaiting cunt. This is it, he’s going to fuck Felicia, fuck his retainer, his maid, his closest friend. But at the same time, he’s scared to lose control, scared he’s going to hurt her by going too fast.

“Felicia... I-“

“It’s alright, Corrin,” The maid reassures him. She looks over her shoulder and smiles warmly. “I live to serve— I _want_ this.”

At those last three words, the final chain of self restraint holding him back shatters into a thousand pieces, and he plunges into her not a second later, primal urges taking over and guiding him forward into a whirl.

“AAAHHH!” Felicia shrieks in excited surprise at the sudden penetration and pleasure, tossing her head back as Corrin lets out a deep growl.

Her tight snatch clamping around his burning cock, Corrin immediately settles for a rough pace, thrusting forward as far as he can inside his faithful and enthusiastic retainer. Each thrusts rocking her body forth and making her cry out. He feels powerful, controlling, every part of him wanting nothing less than to sate his lust and drive her wild. Her cunt feels so much better than even her throat, but above all else it’s her voice he can’t get enough of, every blissful shriek, gasps and moans she makes are the most wonderful sounds to his ears.

Dizzy whines of, “Corrin!” and grunts of, “Felicia!” drown the air alongside a series of moans, grunts, and swears, loud slaps ringing when his hips slam into her ass.

Both are shameless, acting nothing like their stature demands, reduced to basic instincts, fully giving in to the chaotic mess of frenzy and want within them. Every thrusts driving them wilder and wilder, they find themselves unable to look back, unable to care about anything other than right now. The pleasure should be making him think clearer, but it doesn’t. It only has him doubling down for more.

Letting go, Corrin grabs her waist and pushes her onto the bed, climbing onto it before resuming fucking her, her face down and her ass up. Her hands burrow into the sheets while his dig into her hips, fucking her with a tighter grip, grunting her name in needy pants as she screams into the sheets.

“Oh fuck!” Felicia moans. She looks back at him, hearts in her eyes. “I love you, Corrin!” she declares, shameless and devoted.

Corrin grows even redder, his eyes widen and his heart throbs at her declaration. His thrusting slowing down, only now - when he’s balls deep and fucking her like an animal - does he realize he’s been burning with a love for her this entire time. Another urge conquers and stomps over his lust with so much force that he has no choice but to let it take over.

Yelping as Corrin flips her onto her back, Felicia’s cries are promptly muffled by Corrin crashing his lips against hers in a needy kiss of devotion. Her eyes surge wide, then close as she cradles his face and he does the same, her legs making a seal at his waist.

“I love you too, Felicia!” he grunts breathily. “Loved you all this time!”

Felicia’s heart soars at his reciprocating her love. Just hearing him say it has her body surging with glee. She’s always wanted to hear him say it, it’s a dream come true.

He wants to fuck her slowly. Tenderly. Shower her with all his fervid devotion. But his heat won’t let him, so he makes do with deep kisses, uttering her name and his love for her and pressing his body flush against hers. Once it passes, then they’ll truly be able to make love.

The two lovers kiss, suck tongues, nibble at the other’s neck, moan their devotion and praises for one another, melting into a blissful mess as they lose all reason and give in to it. By now he’s sure his pupils have turned into hearts like hers.

By now, he’s not fucking her with the intent to sate his heat, he’s doing it to _breed_ her, show how much he loves her by making her pregnant with his child and start a family with her. Gods, he can already see the face of their child, pink hair like her, sharp teeth like his, the most precious of eyes.

He gasps for air, spit-line breaking as she tosses her head back and moans his name.

“I’m going to cum soon, Felicia. I’ll make you pregnant!”

Her eyes widen, he can see excitement but also sadness. “I’m... not on the pill!” she gasps, shaking her head. “You know we can’t, not unless they let us!”

Even in his manic state, her words resonate in his head, and his pace decreases by an inch as he shifts his grip. As much as he hates to admit it, he realizes his breeding intent is his instincts talking, and he’s not sure if they’re truly prepared for the responsibilities that is having a child. But he doesn’t want to give up that feverish excitement and her tight warmth. He wants to keep fucking her, claim her as his own and make her scream his name in ecstasy as he blows his load deep inside her. The two clashing ideas start to pave the way for a perfect solution, but a particularly loud moan from a needy Felicia shatters his focus, and he finds himself unable to put the pieces back together.

Frustrated, Corrin does the next best thing and plugs it in her ass instead.

Felicia shrieks at the intrusion as she tosses her head back, gripping his antlers so hard her knuckles turn white. “C-CORRIN! That’s n-OH! Not what I meannnnt!”

There is some pain, but the maid can’t ignore that it feels so GOOD. Being fucked in the ass by her master lover is an entirely different and exhilarating kind of illicit pleasure.

Corrin lets out a groan, somewhere in between due to the tightness of her ass and her gripping his antlers and holds his lover even tighter, locks their lips together and pounds away with feverish abandon towards release. They’re both so close, and if he keeps up the pace they’ll cum together. So that’s what he does, he doesn’t relent, he gives it his all as he feels the pressure grow.

Felcia moans his name, and the molten heat of orgasm simultaneously overtakes them both. She cries out her bliss in their kiss while the prince lets out a primal roar and fires several thick loads deep inside her rear, like he’s trying to get her pregnant through her butt. The shared bliss is long lasting and absolute, far stronger than anything else. Bodies pressing together as much as possible, tongues mingling, hands clutched together, they truly feel connected and as one in that moment.

Panting for breath, Corrin leans back, her legs uncrossing so he can rest on his knees. His needs sated for the moment, his draconic features finally recede. Corrin looks down at Felicia, the maid half-conscious, outfit stuck to her skin from her copious sweating. Drool runs down the side of her mouth and pools at the sheets while cum pours aplenty from her hole.

The prince sheds a heavy sigh. “Hah, thank you, Felicia,” Corrin breathes, trying (and not doing a good job at it) to pass it off as if he had demanded of her a simple favor, not having used her as a tool to sate his lust and fucking her until she was hanging on the edge of consciousness.

The maid musters a weak smile. “I’m, happy to serve, love.”

Smiling, Corrin huffs in amusement through his exhaustion, and he can’t help but lean down to kiss her one more time.

Just as he’s through with giving her tongue, an odd prickling fills his head, and he breaks away to scratch himself, then he hears Felicia make a sound.

“Oh, looks like we’ve got a little problem...” she pants, looking at his groin half apprehensive, half excited.

“Huh?” Corrin looks down to see his cock standing full mast once again. Before he knows it, his antlers and tail are showing again, and the heat burns anew.

“I’m sorry, but I need your help again...” Corrin mumbles, lining himself up for another and hopefully final round. Felicia’s hands finds purchase on his antlers as her legs make another seal at his hips.

Little does the two of them know, they’re just getting started. Not that either of them minds it of course.

* * *

When Corrin’s heat finally subsides for the day, neither of them can stand up. Having gone at it the whole day. The condoms they‘d managed to find at some point in that mess are all but spent, haphazardly tossed into the garbage.

They lay together in his bed - the sheets drowning with sweat - exhausted beyond words. Her outfit has long since been discarded, and she remains buried in her lover’s hold, hands intertwined. They’ll have some explaining to do tomorrow, someone is bound to have heard them. Yet he can’t afford to care, not when his future wife is with him.

Silently, carefully, Corrin pulls her closer, feeling her bury herself in the crook of his neck, and smiles, following her into slumber.

And as far as he’s concerned, Jakob can deal with their mess. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you’ve enjoyed reading that, it was fun as fuck to write! As always, leave kudos if you enjoyed and tell me what you think of it in the comments below!


End file.
